


they never did seem to truly care.

by wolfstvrs



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sorry?, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstvrs/pseuds/wolfstvrs
Summary: amina thinks about cairo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	they never did seem to truly care.

**Author's Note:**

> cw for angst, feeling worthless

Amina thought back to Cairo, being with her parents under the shadow of her older cousin. Always with the perfect grades, the perfect smile, the perfect looks. She had everything, while Amina was left with the broken pieces of loving parents.

Sometimes, they were okay. Caring for her, motivating her.

But sometimes, they were unbearable. “Habibti, Amina,” they would say, already exchanging looks with one another, “You need to start getting better. You don’t pay attention, you don’t take your studies seriously. You disappointed us again, Habibti.”

And they wouldn’t even care if Amina felt like crying, felt like going far away. Away from the angry tears, away from the parents that never made an effort to love her. Away from herself, too.

They never did seem to truly care.


End file.
